Harry Potter and the Redvines Caper
by Jayda D
Summary: Someone stole Harry's Redvines. Shocking secrets begin to come out when that someone is found.


A/n: ok, so I was at the movies today and my b/f got Redvines. I laughed because the previews for GOF previews came on and thought of this story you are about to read. It's cute.

Disclaimer: HP is awesome and I wish I had the idea first, but of course I didn't. Therefore, I cannot take reponsibility for these characters. I just borrowed them for these few words. I have no money, do not sue me.

Raiting: PG-13 (for sexual reference and language))

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the dim light of the Gryffindor Common Room, eating a bunch of junk food they had brought back from Honeydukes over the weekend. Ron was just nibbling on one of his chocolate frogs, beheading it with a simple bite, showing no justice to the small hopping piece of candy that still hopped around, even with no head, just this headless body, legs flailing, jumping from leg to leg. Ron watched, amused...Harry, disturbed. 

"For Merlin's sake, put it out of it's misery, Ron." He begged, his eyebrows furrowing together behind his round glasses. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine, ruin my fun." He whined, taking a leg and holding it in front of Harry as it wiggled about. Harry tried ducking out of the way and Ron found it as a game. The closer he moved with the decapitated frog, the further Harry tried to lean back.

"Ew, Ron, get it away."

"Make me."

"Eat it all ready."

"No."

"Don't make me get my Redvines."

"Your what?"

"Redvines."

Ron raised an eyebrow. Redvines? What were those? He looked confused at Harry who laughed and reached behind him into the candy pile he was nearly lying in.

"You know...Redvi---hang on." Pushing his self up, Harry looked in his pile, his jaw dropping open. He looked back at Ron. "You didn't eat them, did you?"

"Eat them? I don't even know what they are! How could I have eaten them."

"Oh come off it. You and your candy binges, sometimes I swear you don't know what you're eating."

"I'm not like that...at least, having brothers like Fred and George, if I don't know the name of the product then I am not touching it." He stuffed the rest of the chocolate frog in his mouth and Harry continued looking.

"Damnit, Ron. Where'd they go?"

"Where'd what go?"

"The Redvines."

"How would I know? I don't even know what they are."

"They're licorice, Ron. Red licorice shaped into a vine...muggle candy?"

"Oh, those?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

Sitting sadly on the couch, Harry couldn't think about much else except for his Redvines. He was looking forward to eating them. The only thing that brought him out of it was his rival, a small Slytherin boy, who had entered causally through the portrait of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, Ron just glared. Draco, the boy, sneered.

"What's it matter to you, Potter?"

"You're in the Gryff-"

"--I know where I am." Draco cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a bit red and he bit his lip. He looked to the staircase, noticing Hermione who was on her way down. Ron turned around, as did Harry, to watch her enter into the room. Hermione, a sour look plastered against her face, rushed at Draco, taking him by the throat and stood there. The moment was only missing a few lightening flashes, a tornado of wind that would throw her hair around wildly and the effects to make her eyes turn red as she looked at Draco.

"You fucker." Her voice was deep and grim, evil even. Draco's eyes widdened.

"I'm sorry." He managed to whisper from under her grip. Hermione spoke through her teeth.

"You failed to get it."

"I know, I'm sorry." Draco fought at Hermione's hand, trying to pry free from her grip.

"Lucky for you, I found some." She paused, Draco had nothing to say. Ron and Harry were just staring at each other, exchanging glances, wondering what in the living hell was going on. It only took a split second before Hermione and set Draco down and smiled, letting him go.

"Thank God that's over...huh?" She turned, spotting Harry and Ron sitting on the couch."Oh, hi...sorry 'bout that." She laughed nervously and turned, making her way up the stairs again and disappearing behind the girls dorms door. Ron turned back to Draco who was rubbing his neck.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Draco cleared his throat, wincing from the pain Hermione had made and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Errr...cravings?"

"Cravings?" Harry repeated. Draco nodded. Harry continued. "Hermione never gets cravings...well, except when it's her time of month..."

"Pregnant people get cravings too." Ron added, opening another box of chocolate frog. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, right. Hermione pregnant." He laughed a little harder, looking over to Draco who sat, forcing a smile on his face. It looked fake. Harry quit laughing immediately.

"Hang on." He whispered, tilting his head, worriedly. "You aren't telling me..." Harry watched as Draco sunk lower into the chair he was sitting on. Ron dropped the frog he was holding, it jumped away, as if it knew it's future. Draco's eyes shifted back and forth between the two.

"All right!" Draco yelled, not being able to take the pressure of Harry and Ron staring at him. "All right, I admit it...yes, she is...and yes I'm responsible...for heaven's sakes." He took in a large breath, looking at Harry. "She had a craving, a craving for licorice, I went to find some, but the house elf's didn't have any anywhere."

"Licorice?" Harry repeated. Draco nodded, his head falling into his hands. Harry tightened his fists.

"That little bitch."

"What?" Draco peeked through his fingers.

"She stole my licorice."

The end


End file.
